Mystic Cerulean Warriors
by KaoruPhoenix
Summary: Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet, the women of the Cerulean City Gym in a fantasy world, fighting a demonic empress, and trying to gain back humanity, one stronghold at a time. Mystic powers, old prophecies, lots of battles, and trying to win back Earth
1. It begins

Ch1: It has begun

In ancient times, there was a ruling force in the world that was bent on enslaving the masses for her personal purposes. IN times like those, there were no warriors bold, brave or strong enough to stand up for the weak and destroy this incredible evil. But when the days seemed its darkest, the world called out to four mystical warriors. A bright light pierced through the darkness and four warriors had made themselves known as the very force that could destroy the evil, they had a name for themselves, the mystic Cerulean warriors. They were all sisters of humble background, but noble ancestral blood flowed through each of their veins. No one believed that they would do it, but the world's only salvation rested in the hands of these four beautiful warriors. This is their story.

"Huff…. Huff…" Misty struggled to breathe as she held herself up on her Bo staff, a sharp blade stained with blood from mowing down many of the enemies. Her sisters stood besides her, facing down their menacing adversary, the enemy that had caused them the most pain and agony, not to mention the greatest heartache. She stood there, a smug look on her face, the current empress of the world. Empress Veronica.

"What makes you think you lowly warriors even deserve to be in my presence?" Veronica hissed out as her dark red cloak fluttered in the breeze.

"Don't think we'll let you escape after what you have done to this world!" Daisy exclaimed, pulling back the band on her slingshot, holding a small sphere in here hand, ready to release the magic if Veronica so much as moved an inch. Veronica cackled, obviously not fazed by them,

"Muahahahaha! What's the matter ladies? Are you all sore because of your losses? If only you would have joined me before we wouldn't have had to have any of these problems!"

"You monster!" Lily spat out "No one with a black heart like yours could ever understand the pain that we feel!" Lily pulled out her throwing knives and a katana, standing straight, blood coursing down her face and arms.

"Your tyranny ends now!" The last sister, violet replied as she pulled the arrow back against the bowstring, her hands shaking due to the loss of blood. The sweat running down their bodies mixed with the blood from the battle, but none of that compared with the open wounds in their hearts. Their lives were so much better before Veronica started to rule. The sisters were trying to live normally, even starting to settle down with their protectors, but due to Veronica's workings, Misty and Daisy lost their children, and all of the women lost their husbands. Two of them were brutally murdered, while the other two were taken as 'mates' for Veronica, who would soon rule the world as empress. Veronica turned to Misty and Daisy, an evil sneer on her face,

"You know ladies, I really admired the two of you for trying to get your husbands back. Those two warriors are something special, would have easily aided to my downfall, but soon they will love only me. Hahahahahaha!" She summoned up an image in front of the two ladies, their husbands, Ash and Dante had been chained up somewhere in Veronica's fortress. They had been brutally tortured, but were still trying to escape their confines. Misty felt her rage overflowing, she clutched her Bo tightly as she couldn't contain her hatred and rage anymore.

"YOU DEMON!" She screamed as she charged forward, tears of pain, sadness, and hatred streamed down her face as she rushed toward Veronica with unimaginable speed.

"Misty no!" Daisy cried out, but her plea fell upon deaf ears. With hardly anything left in themselves, they charged forward, going to make it the last sacrifice to rid the world of Veronica. She shook her head to the side and regarded them almost as children.

"Tsk, Tsk… how very futile." Veronica said, almost bored as she snapped her fingers and all four warriors were immobilized. "You 'warriors' will never defeat me, I have far surpassed you in skill, now why don't you think about it in solitude for a few thousand years while I rule over the world that you sought to protect so much. Come back if you every grow strong enough to break my seal." She waved her hand and chanted a strong spell as the warriors disappeared. Veronica sighed, "How very boring, they place such a sentimental value on life, there's no way to beat me even if they do grow stronger!" She said as she sighed again, and disappeared into the darkness…

Now the four warriors were gone, locked up and separated from each other, only their bond as sisters and warriors can strengthen their powers. For now, they were locked up in the deepest darkest parts of the world, where their powers originated, to think of what they were to do…

(A/N: sorry you guys! I know how much you liked Searching for answers, and I know how flaky I am with getting results, but this is only my second story online, and of course, it's another Pokémon based one -- but it's not about Ash anymore, it's about the sisters of cerulean city! Woohoo! Well I hope you all enjoy, and please review it, any critiquing is welcomed!)


	2. 10 years later

Violet, the mystic warrior of fire was laying in the deepest corner of the most dormant volcano. It had been sealed up as soon as she had been banished away by Veronica. Everyday since the battle with Veronica, she couldn't stop thinking about her husband, and the day that was his last. The blood that had been spilt, the last words of love that he had said to her, refusing to let her go get him help. She felt her hatred for Veronica burning, it was all her fault that he had died, and that her sisters and many others suffered greatly. Her husband and died right in her arms, she remembered the feeling, the wracking sobs that couldn't be stopped; there was no comfort for her pain. Suddenly Violet's eyes snapped open and her eyes glowed fire red. She yelled, the hatred filling her lungs and bringing great volume to her voice. Her anger and hatred diffused into the volcano, erupting violently and breaking the seal that held her in captivity. She was now freed, but while standing outside of the volcano, she sobbed, remembering all of the horrible events that had ruined her life and her sisters' lives. It had seemed like just yesterday that her heart had been shattered and Veronica had sealed them away, but 10 long years had passed. Now her heart was filled with a rage that would never diminish, she would train her heart out, and when her sisters had awakened, they would defeat Veronica once and for all.

Lily, the mystic warrior of the wind was also in a deep state of sleep. She was in a storm cloud that was floating high above a primitive town. She had also been ripped of those things precious to her, and ever since she had been sealed away she was plagued with the memories of her husband's death. Veronica had not given him mercy, she infected him with a deadly virus that took a slow time to work, and was very painful for the victim. What made it all more horrible was that, when the pain got so unbearable for him, he had asked Lily to take his life, he wouldn't die by any other means, the wasn't going to die by Veronica's virus, but would rather die by Lily's own hands. Lily had cried as she had done it, she begged him for forgiveness as he slowly took his last breath and told her that he loved her, there was nothing more she could have done, he didn't want to die by Veronica's means, but Veronica didn't care, as long as he was dead, it just made it more wonderful for her that Lily had to kill him herself. Suddenly, the storm cloud erupted into a tornado and Lily screamed out, releasing all of her pain and anger and hatred into a tornado that ripped apart a forest, but missed the village altogether. She landed on the ground, unconscious by the entrance of the village. The villagers came out of their huts to look at the woman who was spawned from the tornado; no one would go near her, except for one man. He ran over to her and lifted her off of the ground, taking her to his hut, hoping that she wasn't too badly injured. Only after Lily healed, trained, and found her sisters would they be ready to face Veronica again, no matter how many times they were banished, they would always come back with a desire to put Veronica away that was greater than before.

Daisy, the mystic warrior of earth was deep beneath the Earth. She was one of the most affected by Veronica's evildoings. Not only having to witness her sisters going through such torment, but losing her daughter to Veronica, her husband being taken to make a 'mate' for Veronica. Her daughter, it was absolutely horrible, he had gone through so many happy times with her and Dante, and to have her just taken like that, it caused her the greatest heartache. She used the most underhanded tricks to gain the upper hand, and Daisy let her, she knew she should have tried to stop Veronica, but she got too powerful too quickly. She felt so empty without her child and Dante, and emptiness that had soon turned to rage, Veronica, the witch would pay with her life. The ground above her rumbled, and she awoke, breaking through to the surface, being bathed from the bright sun. But even the sun couldn't warm her cold heart. She felt so empty, she got out and brushed herself off, she had to find her sisters, she could feel their energies pulsing brilliantly, two of them had already awakened, but there was only one very faint, Misty. Daisy became worried, Misty would go through the most hardship, and if she knew Veronica like she thought she did, she would make sure that Misty's suffered greatly, Misty was the one who bound them all together in the tight bond of sisterhood, she was the youngest, but she kept them all together, she was hotheaded but something about her kept them all from tearing at each others throats, it kept them as a team. And Veronica knew that, she would going to exploit that, and try to make sure that Misty would never make it out of her banishment alive. If Veronica got to her first, she would make sure to bring back the memories of her past, and Misty wouldn't be able to handle that.

Misty, the mystic warrior of water was lying in a protective barrier deep in the ocean floor, all seemed peaceful, but in her mind, terrible things were happening. Her mind played over and over the torment that had happened to her when her son had been slain. She and Ash had tried to cope with the loss, but Veronica got to him first, infecting his mind with lies, telling Ash that none of it would have happened if Misty wasn't a normal woman with no powers. Ash had finally given to that, and blamed Misty for their child's death, then leaving, with no other word. Misty had never felt such pain in her life, the sharpest knife was dull in comparison to how her heart had been viciously ripped out of her chest by her own husband. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard a voice inside of her barrier,

"Just a little misleading Misty, I knew that if I hit the right buttons he would lash out at you, he did it too, my obedient little pet!" Veronica said as she cackled. Misty was now fully awake,

"Veronica! You will pay for what you've done to me and my sisters!" The barrier protected Misty, but it was taking away from her own strength to keep it up. Veronica couldn't be blocked out.

"Your Ash sure has become obedient since that day so many years ago. He was very resilient at first, but he realized after I banished you that there was no way to overcome my might. Of course the serum I gave to him and Dante sure did help wonders!"

"You let both of them go now! You may think that they're under your control but they're not! They're our darkness warriors and they swore to protect only us!" Veronica laughed,

"You're mistaken, they're MY darkness warriors now, and they love only me. I told you before, they would make much more suitable mates for me, and I only have a bit more preparation left before I can bear their children, I have to kill you and your sisters first!" Soon Veronica's voice went away and an incredible force pressed upon the barrier that Misty was in. Misty gasped and tried to keep the barrier stable as the forced pushed further and further inward. Misty did the last thing she could; she used a part of her mind to send out a signal to her sisters for help.

Daisy turned and looked back when she heard the distress signal, she felt her sister's power surge, then weaken greatly,

"Oh no, Misty!" Daisy knew exactly where she was, hurrying toward her sister's location, kicking off the ground and flying into the air, "I'm coming Misty!"

Violet had heard the plea for help and recognized Misty's energy signal immediately. She quickly stopped her training, he was going to head toward Misty's location, but stopped when she realized that Misty was half the world away, and Violet couldn't swim. She looked to the sky, praying to the heavens above that Misty would be all right, there wasn't much she could do where she was, but for Misty's sake, she was to just train and get stronger for the upcoming battle.

Lily lay in a bed when she came to. She had no idea where she was, she felt so weak that she couldn't move an inch. Soon she heard a voice next to her,

"Well, it seems that you are alive after all." She turned her head and acknowledged the voice that had spoken; her eyes were met with the shiny silver eyes and silver hair of a man. He wore black clothes, and he seemed somewhat eerie, but he smiled at her and said, "I thought you would be out for much longer, the heavens much be on your side little lady."

"Where am I?" She asked, as she didn't even try to sit up, she knew that she was going to be out for a while. The man looked to her intently,

"You're in the valley of the Rexiv, this is somewhat of a primitive village. But lucky for you I was here to rescue you." He said and smiled, Lily groaned,

"Ugh…and um…who are you?"

"Oh, my please forgive me, my name is Jun, and might I ask what is your name?"

"Lily…" She replied and trailed off, she mustered up enough strength to get into a sitting position but that was it. "I have to go find the others. Veronica must be stopped…" Jun looked confused,

"Veronica? You can't possibly mean Empress Veronica, ruler of this world. The only people who could have possibly stopped her were the Mystic Cerulean Warriors, but unfortunately, their last battle met tragic ends." He looked down at the ground,

"She's misled you people! The Mystic Cerulean Warriors aren't dead! They're alive, and I know because I'm one of them!" She said as she used the force of her voice to stand up. Jun looked up to her, shocked,

"But…but that's impossible! Veronica's word is law…if she say…"

"She is a liar, don't listen to what she says, I am one of the Mystic Cerulean warriors. She didn't kill us, she banished us and put lies into your heads." Jun stood up and cheered,

"This is wondrous! The oracle's prophecy has come true!" He walked to Lily, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Mystic warrior, take me with you, I can increase your chances of winning this time! I've waited 10 years for this day to finally come!" Lily looked at him, she couldn't believe that someone was waiting for the day that they came back to join in on the fight and possibly die.

"The training is dangerous, and there is a great chance that you might not come out alive…"

I'll do anything to help the Cerulean Warriors in the cause for peace and to rid the world of Veronica! I will fight with you until the very end!" Lily thought for a few moments, they decided to accept his offer, it wasn't everyday that someone offered to help. They would definitely need it, and he didn't seem weak to her.

"We start training now, the battle will stare when we reunite with my sisters."

"I understand, I will train my hardest for the cause of peace." Lily had to admire his tenacity; it may even help them come close to defeating Veronica.

Misty felt her energy begin to fade, there was no way she could keep the barrier up, Veronica had grown too powerful for her in the last ten years. Misty felt tears rolling down her face, so many things she wanted to do before she died, she wanted to apologize to Ash for not being normal, she wanted to say goodbye to her sisters, she wanted to destroy Veronica. But as she sat there, trying desperately to keep the barrier from crushing her, she realized that she was fighting for nothing, she could just let it all crush her now and be done with it, go on to the afterlife and leave the rest of the world to the fates. She sighed and was about to relax and let the barrier's weight crush her to death, but she heard a very familiar voice,

"Misty don't be an idiot!" After a moment, she realized it was Ash, her Ash. "Without you the chance for peace cannot be attained! You will destroy everything Dante and I have been trying to accomplish over the last ten years! Now stop hating yourself for the past and show Veronica your power!" Misty felt a surge of power growing inside of her, she let out a loud yell as she pushed the barrier bigger and bigger, blasting herself out of the water, the barrier quickly disappeared and she fell into the water. She swam for shore, hatred burning in her eyes.

"You witch…you will pay for the death of my child!" She came out of the water and lost all the will to move, she dropped onto the sand and passed out.

(A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, I'm on a role tonight, two fanfictions in one night, and I'm wasted, I've never typed so much in my life, my fingers are so cold, I need to stop before my hands fall off, anyway, please read and review, thanks!)


	3. Keep your friends close

(A/N: sorry about this, I've been under a lot of stress, and I know people are like "where is my update?" well here it is, after getting flamed on my other one, I've sorta lost confidence, but I guess it's alright, there's nothing that discourages me more than bad stuff like that, oh well, I'll get by, I'm known for that, well, enjoy)

Veronica felt the small ball that she was holding in her hand crush gently, crumpling as the force gave way.

"How amusing…" She mumbled quietly, "That will not go well now, Misty. You should know that beating me is impossible now that Ash is in my possession." She smiled evilly, remembering the last day that Ash and Dante were under their own free wills. They told her that they would never be her 'slaves'. They struggled to get free, but as soon as she administered the serum to them, they fell to it quickly, soon becoming her puppets. She giggled quietly, they had both quickly fallen for her, easier than she had expected, and now she only needed to find the reincarnations of the other dark warriors, and she could have her guardians. She looked up and threw down the ball as Ash walked into the room, bowing on his knees to her as she stood up.

"Empress, all of the Mystic Warriors have awakened." He said, keeping his eyes to the floor, Veronica looked down at him. He was so handsome, his black hair falling down past his shoulder, his golden eyes always shined, she felt such a connection to him, and often he told her how happy he was without Misty. She smiled and came down the stairs, she grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet, giving him a passionate kiss,

"No one's in the room my love, you can address me by my name." She replied as she smiled and gave him another kiss. Ash pulled away after it was over,

"Veronica…aren't you worried about them? They could try to overthrow you again." He said, and looked genuinely worried. Veronica smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders,

"I'm not Ash, they aren't strong enough to beat me. Let them try to get back together; we'll capture them before they even try." She sighed happily and squeezed him tightly. "Ash…I've been thinking. I would like heirs to the throne, and I want your child to be the first." She kissed him again; Ash kissed and hugged her back,

"As soon as we destroy those warriors, I will give you your heir." Veronica smiled and laughed happily, hugging him tighter,

"Thank you so much Ash. Isn't it absolutely wonderful that I rescued you from Misty?"

"It was like I was released from a prison…" He replied, but he didn't really mean it. The truth was, he still loved Misty with all of his heart. The fact was… he and Dante had put on the façade that they were under Veronica's spell for 10 long years. They were both too powerful to bend their wills to something as simple as a serum. He longed for Misty more than he ever had before. He thought about her constantly when he wasn't in a guise of Veronica's servant. Now that Misty and her sisters were free of their imprisonment, maybe he could go to her, talk to her and apologize for everything that he had done to hurt her. But at least he could see her again. Soon Dante came into the room. He bowed to Veronica as Ash released her,

"Veronica, I have news, I heard Lily of the wind is recovering in a nearby village that has been known for uprisings. We should go there and capture her, while destroying the village as well." Ash bowed his head to Veronica as she stepped away from him,

"Alright, I'll prepare for our departure right away, you two get something to bind her with to prevent her from using her powers, we'll need her and the rest of them alive before I can torture them slowly." She hurried out of the room, as soon as the men knew that she was far enough away, their demeanor changed completely. Ash spit to the floor and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ugh…I can't stand that…" Ash said, as he looked downright disgusted, Dante patted Ash on the shoulder and smiled,

"Well, at least thanks to you she's still oblivious. You should be happy that she hasn't caught onto us and killed us both."

"I still don't know how I got stuck with this…"

"It's just your charm I guess, but it doesn't really matter, you shouldn't be so worried anymore, the girls are all freed and you'll be able to see Misty again." Ash looked to Dante, then turned his eyes to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Dante…you don't know what happened after our child was killed…I…I was just so angry with the fact that I couldn't save him that…I blamed all of it on her. It was so wrong of me. All of our misfortune I blamed on the fact that she couldn't be a normal woman. I didn't accept the fact that I was responsible in any way, even though I had just as much power as she did. I…my mind was clouded by Veronica, she sent someone to kill our child, and planted the idea in me that it was Misty's fault. She did that to all of us, killed everything dear to us, and intended to hurt the girls the worse."

"So why would you think about it now? What past is past." Ash sighed heavier.

"The day before I left, I talked to Veronica, I never realized that she twisted everything around to fit her needs so perfectly. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to plant it in my head that it was no one's fault other than Misty's. She suggested that I leave Misty, and I believed her, like an idiot I left Misty. She would never want to forgive me after I betrayed her!"

"Ash, Misty knows all of this, and as your wife she trusts you, no matter what you did. She knows now that it was all Veronica's doing, would she really hate you if you saved her from her death like you had. No, you've been together long enough for that not to happen." Ash rubbed the back of his neck and let out another sigh, but said nothing. "C'mon, we have to go now, Lily needs our help."

"Alright." The two men got their minds ready and went out of the room.

Violet was training hard, she hadn't used any of her skills in over 10 years, and had to regain some of her powers. She pulled an arrow back on the bowstring and stood quietly, staring at one of the trees, her target. She concentrated on the target, and then let the arrow fly. Sending it into the tree, she sighed and glared,

"I'm off…" She mumbled as the glare set the tree on fire with her thought, it burned to cinders on the ground, smoldering before it could spread. She sighed again, there had to be some way to enhance her training. She heard a voice from behind her,

"Maybe I can help." Violet spun around and regarded the man behind her.

"Who are you?" The man smiled at her, and said nothing. Violet had no idea who the man was. Violet started to back away from him, but he quickly came forward, kissing her passionately. She blinked and pushed away from him, "What are you doing!" The man smiled at him, it unnerved her,

"Violet, how can you do that, don't you remember me?" Violet at first had no idea, but then she started to get this feeling, she tried fighting it, but it took her over, she glanced at the man again,

"J…John?" She thought about it, he did look a bit like his old self. "How…"

"How did I get back? I was granted another chance. Since I'm one of the darkness warriors, along with Ash, Dante and Jun."

"Jun?" She tilted her head and rose an eyebrow.

"A reincarnation of Lily's husband. She's probably already met him, the heavens want you to overcome things, and now I'm back to help."

"Are…are you staying forever?" John hugged her,

"I don't know, but let's worry about our training." Violet nodded her head, but all she had the strength to do was hug him and she started crying. John comforted her and she finally calmed down.

"We should start training now."

"First thing's first, where's your sisters?" A sinister look came to his face, but he pressed her face against his shoulder, so he wouldn't see, she shrugged,

"I feel their energies, but I am uncertain of where they are exactly."

"That's fine, they're probably training, as should we." Violet nodded her head, she felt like she could actually get something done now that John was finally back.

In the Rexiv valley, the people were having a celebration. After hearing of the Mystic Warriors' return to Earth, the people began tearing down anything that signified Veronica's rule. Jun and Lily stepped out of the house.

"Look Lily." He said after they walked around in silence. See what happiness you've brought to these people. They have hope now that you and your sisters will eliminate this evil and restore peace to this land." Lily sighed,

"I don't know how to explain this to you, Jun. But without the dark guardians, the men that help us, I'm afraid we won't get near Veronica." Jun looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath,

"You never know, things seem to work out in mysterious ways…" He trailed off, Lily didn't understand,

"What do you—" Suddenly she stopped when she heard screams from behind them, then Jun tackled Lily into the bushes,

"Get down!" Jun landed on top of her and shielded her from an explosion. He looked out of the bushes, still covering Lily, seeing Veronica causing pain and destruction to all of the celebrators. She had two people in black cloaks with her.

"What's going-" Lily started.

"Shhh. It's Veronica. I don't want her to find you, stay here and I'll distract her." He whispered as he got off of her and came out of the bushes. Lily had a view of everything just by taking a look out of the bushes. Veronica set her cold gaze on Jun, and then she smiled.

"Well Jun, it's nice for you to come visit me personally." Jun gave her a false smile and bowed at his waist to her,

"It's always an honor for you to grace us with your presence Empress. To what do we owe this great honor?" Veronica knelt down beside him and touched his face, still smiling,

"Jun, my faithful servant, I have heard word that one of the Mystic Warriors have taken refuge here. Now Jun, I know how badly you want to serve under me as one of my guardians, so you'll have to tell me where she is." Jun kept his head low so she couldn't see his expression, Ash and Dante were observing from a safe distance so they could speak freely without Veronica knowing,

"He has to be David's reincarnation, there's no doubt about it." Dante whispered to Ash,

"I can feel it, but he's a whole lot weaker than David was." Ash replied back

"We shall see, they say reincarnation makes the spirit strong, we shall have to test him." They watched as Veronica lifted up Jun's head by his chin, staring into his eyes, he would certainly be easy to break.

"Tell me Jun, or I'll destroy everyone in this village, I don't want to do that." Jun was about to answer, but then suddenly they both turned as they heard a voice,

"Stop!" Lily came out of the bush, the wind whipping around her. Her eyes glowed white, "You will not harm any innocent to get to me! Your terror will be short lived!" Jun looked back to her, then up to Veronica, who smiled and stepped past him,

"Well, it seems you still have some fight in you! I'll have to make sure you are tortured horribly before you die!" Veronica started walking toward Lily, since the warrior was a lot weaker, Veronica could walk right through her winds without any problem,

"I'm not scared of you demon!" Veronica came up right next to her,

"Oh but Lily, I will teach you to be afraid, you will learn fear, along with your sisters." She replied as she went to use her power on the warrior, but suddenly out of nowhere, a black energy hit Veronica in the hand before she dispelled her power. She gasped and pulled her hand back, looked back and seeing Jun, a black aura rising up from him, an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Jun replied forcefully, the black aura rising up and giving him a very menacing look about him, perfect for a darkness warrior.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She asked, a smile played across her face, Lily kicked Veronica and went to punch her in the face, but Veronica stuck out her hand and pieces of Earth came up and hit the warrior, she crashed into a house and it covered her.

"LILY!" Jun yelled as he was about to run to her, but Ash and Dante held him by the arms, "Let me go!" Veronica walked over to Jun, her smile widening, lifting his head up so he could look in her eyes,

"Such fire, you should use it for a different cause, like to serve me as one of my guardians."

"I will never serve you! You bring pain to the world to get what you want, and nothing will make me serve you!" Veronica chuckled and shook her head toward him, like he was a child,

"Well, love, once you take the serum, you will think otherwise. Take him away, and prepare for him to receive the serum."

"Yes Empress." Both Ash and Dante said as they disappeared into a portal that led back to the castle. Veronica turned back to the rubble where Lily was trapped. Veronica lifted her hand and the rubble lifted easily, she moved her hand to the side and the rubble was thrown beside them. Lily was free, but she was in no position to move, she was bloody and cut up, near unconsciousness. Not to mention the extreme amount of pain she was in.

"Well Lily, is this the 'glorious return' that I expected?" Lily said nothing, "I guess you'll have to lean how merciless I have become since we fought last." A portal opened up underneath Lily and she sank down helplessly into it. It was glorious, Veronica was going to win, now that she had one of the Mystic Warriors, the sisters wouldn't stand a chance.

(A/N: please review, I'd appreciate it.)


	4. The bleak moments

(A/N: I'm on a roll this week, for all of those waiting for Searching for Answers I'm REALLY trying my hardest, hopefully this will bide you over, I'm trying to write it, and I'm under a lot of stress, please bear with me ;;)

Daisy searched for her sister, hoping that she would be all right, she felt her sister's strong energy, but Veronica most likely sensed it also. The warrior would have to move quickly, lest Veronica got a hold of Misty. Daisy reached a village, now destroyed, for how long she didn't know. She shook her head,

"Veronica you witch, how much will this world suffer before you're done?" She started into the wrecked village, and then suddenly she heard crying. Daisy looked around and went into one of the destroyed houses. She saw a little girl, kneeling next to two dead bodies. Daisy could only hope that the two were her parents. The girl looked up at Daisy, and the warrior felt a pain in her heart, the girl's looks, so familiar, just like her daughter, now dead. The girl started to scoot away from Daisy, near her parents,

"No…please don't hurt me!" Daisy softened her face and came to the little girl, kneeling down next to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Daisy, and I'm one of the Mystic Warriors. What's your name?" The girl looked up at Daisy, her eyes big and red from crying, then she suddenly hugged Daisy, whispering to her,

"My…. my name is Miranda…" Daisy held back a few tears as she hugged the frail little girl, Miranda…it was the same name of her daughter who had been murdered by Veronica. This had to have been fate that Daisy met her. "Um…excuse me, but…my parents told me that the Mystic Warriors had died…" Daisy smiled at Miranda,

"No, Veronica lied to the people, now we're back, and we're ready to defeat her." Miranda let go of Daisy,

"Can…can I come with you?" Daisy, being the most compassionate of the four sisters, allowed Miranda to come with her. She felt something when she looked at the young girl, a certain power that she couldn't explain just yet. Soon the two of them were on their way out of the town and toward a beach.

"Misty has to be around here somewhere." Daisy said as she looked around, Miranda looked up at her, slightly confused,

"Who's Misty?" Daisy looked down at Miranda,

"She's my sister, she's also a Mystic Warrior and can help defeat Veronica, we have to find her."

"Oh…hey, is that her?" Miranda replied as she pointed toward the beach. Daisy looked and saw her sister lying unconscious in the sand.

"Misty!" Daisy exclaimed happily as she was about to run to her, but Miranda stopped her,

"Someone's coming!" Daisy didn't see anyone, but hid in a bush just in case the young girl was right. Suddenly a black cloaked figure stepped up toward the unconscious Misty, as she looked further, she gasped when she saw Ash walking toward Misty. He knelt down beside her and started to put his hands under her body, picking her up. Daisy stood up, holding her slingshot tightly.

"Don't move Ash!" She commanded, "Step away from Misty!" Ash started to pick up Misty's body, "Ash I'm warning you! Let her go!" Ash didn't pay attention. He picked up her body and turned to Daisy, who lowered her slingshot. 'He's…crying?' She thought and started out of the bushes. Ash started toward Daisy, tears streaming out of his eyes, "Why have you come back after so long? What are you, you're not the Ash we knew, you would have come to save us!"

"Is that so?" Another voice replied from directly behind her, she spun around and saw her husband, Dante standing next to Miranda.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Dante smiled at her

"Well, we WERE here to find the Mystic Cerulean Warriors for 'her highness', but I only see my wife and her baby sister here." Daisy looked to him, tears running down her face, Dante held out his arms, "C'mon, I've been gone for ten years, can't I at least get a hug or something?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back,

"10 years…you left me for 10 years and it can't be you!" Dante hugged her tightly, rubbing her back while she cried,

"Well it's me, honey. We've been stalling for a long time to build up Veronica's empire, so you and your sisters can have the honor of tearing it down piece by piece." Soon they heard a groan, they turned to Ash, who had set misty onto his lap and was gently stroking her face. Misty groaned again and opened her eyes; she looked to everyone, and then looked to Ash.

"…. Ash?" Misty rubbed her eyes and looked back at him, it felt like a dream, but she reached out and touched him, it was him. There was no doubt about it. She pushed him away and he bowed low to the ground in front of her.

"Misty…Misty I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for what I've done! I've spent ten years…ten lonely years to try to atone for what I had done and to tell you how sorry I am for betraying you. You were in need of me…and I left you alone… I want to make up for my stupidity…" Misty crawled up next to him, lifting up his head, he had tears running down his face, and she felt tears soon forming in her eyes,

"Ash…it's not your fault…Veronica is the one to blame for this. Just…just tell me you're free of the spell she put on you…" Ash placed his hands on top of hers,

"We were never under her spell…but I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you my love…" He came forward and wrapped Misty up in a tight hug, "Oh Misty, I missed you so much!" He felt tears rushing out of his eyes, he didn't stop them, and Misty hugged him back tightly. Dante looked at the little girl standing next to Daisy, his eyes getting wide.

"Daisy?" He pointed at Miranda, Daisy smiled at him,

"This is Miranda, she's going to be hanging around with me for a while…Miranda, this is my husband, Dante." Miranda held out her hand to shake, Dante smiled and scooped the young girl up in his arm, hugging her,

"Well hello there, Miranda, You're going to protect my wife aren't you?" Miranda giggled.

"Yup, I will." Dante smiled wider and kissed her on the forehead, then turned to Daisy,

"I hope you can train and still watch over her." Daisy nodded her head,

"I can, don't worry." Dante gave Miranda to Daisy and walked over to Ash, who was now busy groveling atMisty's feet, and she was trying to get him to get up and stop apologizing.

"Alright Dark warrior, enough groveling. She has forgiven you and you shouldn't drag this on any longer. Now give her a kiss so we can go, before Veronica finds out." Ash freed himself and rushed over to his wife, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her passionately, she kissed him back, then he set her back down.

"Misty I'll be back, I'll protect you." Misty nodded her head and wiped her eyes,

"Okay, I will be here fighting, with your help."

"Of course Misty, I will always be watching over you." Dante groaned and grabbed the hood of Ash's cloak, pulling him away,

"Alright, alright, come on Ash. Daisy, take care, and we'll be around." Daisy nodded her head,

"Okay."

"Misty I'll be back!" Ash said as Dante opened up a portal and entered it, the portal closing up behind them. Daisy looked to Misty,

"Feeling better about Ash? He seemed to have thought long and hard about what was going on and has repented for a long time. He must've hated himself for the time since we were put away." Misty nodded her head and looked down.

"The funny thing is…I never blamed him, it was all my fault…" She sighed heavily, "If I was normal, Ash would never have to endure such torment..."

"Ash never thought that, Veronica put those thoughts into his head. He wouldn't have you any other way. You know what."

"I just…I wish that I never put Ash through this. He lost a son because of me." Daisy suddenly yelled at her younger sister,

"Misty so did you! That son had been a part of you for nearly a year and of all people YOU were affected the most! I should know! I lost my daughter, I know how it feels!" Misty looked up to her sister, then sighed,

"I know…but Ash is too good for me, I mean, it's always been like that."

"Misty just leave it be. Ash will never change his feelings for you." Misty sighed, then finally nodded her head,

"I will, it's just…it's so much." Misty's appearance started to change a little, her skin growing pale and it seemed more difficult for her to focus.

"Misty? What's wrong?" Miranda asked her, Daisy noticed it as well,

"I…I don't know…" Daisy helped Misty stay on her feet,

"Alright, we have to get you somewhere safe." Daisy guided Misty away from the beach; Miranda was doing what she could to help.

Violet was running in the woods, John was right behind her, they were being chased by an unknown person, John was the only one who heard them, but Violet trusted his judgment. They were most likely minions of Veronica.

"Keep running Lily!" John yelled at her as she pushed on, running faster and pumping her arms for speed. "Don't look back! Keep running and handing me your bow and arrows!" Daisy didn't look back as she took the shoulder strap off and handed it back to him. He grabbed it, and then suddenly she felt a sting in her back, from an arrow,

"Aaaaaaagh!" She screamed in pain. She fell over to the ground and held her shoulder with her other hand, the arrow right under her shoulder blade. "John…John, help me…" She pleaded it, but then when she heard him laugh, she knew that it wasn't her John, her John wouldn't do that.

"Not quite pretty thing, I've got strict orders from Veronica." He said as he stepped onto Violet's back, sending tremors of pain through her spine.

"Aaaaarrrggggh!" She screamed, the person leaned down, a different face now, all black, no features whatsoever, "You…. you're not human…" The thing laughed, and picked her up, but not before twisting the arrow in her back and making her scream in pain, the pain seemed to excite the being,

"Veronica will grant me many favors for doing this, I've caught one of you, all by myself. Now, sleep." The beast bashed her across the head with a blunt object, she fell to the ground and landed on the arrow, she gasped and cried out in pain, rolling on her side before the pain caused her to black out. The being opened a portal. He threw Violet over her shoulder and disappeared into it. Veronica now had two of the Mystic Warriors, what a bleak day it was. What was to happen to the sisters now that two out of the four were captured?

(A/N: please review, I would really appreciate it.)


End file.
